Black-Hole Eyes
by ERidg17 - nonactive
Summary: Alisa Herrmann has dead eyes and a smile made of glass and screams. Rewrite of Second Chances and Healing Hearts
1. Black - hole eyes CH 1

It starts with a single note sent to the most powerful families in Japan. Each one gets the same note, and each one has the same lettering and the same signature and the same message. Not even the Ootori's private police force can find any leads on it; it's untraceable and so nothing more is thought of it. It's simply a piece of paper with cliché, cut out letters glued to it. It becomes a footnote in the emails exchanged between the heads of the families.

Then the other letters arrive, and it becomes slightly more serious. It's still not taken as seriously as it should have, but what do they have to fear? They are the most powerful families that Japan has to offer, and they are as close to untouchable as you could get.

And then the pictures come and this is what kicks them into high gear, finally. But they are as untraceable as ever, and even the heightened security put in place at the school doesn't stop the man from entering Yuzuru's office and leaving him a note pinned to his desk with a knife that is bigger than his hand.

There is very clear security video footage of this man, in a very nice, very _expensive_ suit waltzing into Ouran and passing the guards and Yuzuru's secretary with an apparently legit ID. There's no footage of what happens inside his office, but the man saunters back out barely two minutes later and leaves without a hitch.

Yuzuru watches this, and then he leans over and picks up the phone. There's a number that you're supposed to call when you need something done, and it will get done for you if you pay the right price. Mistresses will vanish, husbands will have tragic car accidents, the damaging allegations will disappear.

For an extravagant price that barely makes a dent in their combined wealth, they are given a solution.

The man on the phone had told him the stories that followed her in his deep, rasping voice. She is supposed to be ten feet tall with blood dripping from her fingers, with a smile made of glass and black hole eyes. She is supposed to have an unquenchable thirst for blood and destruction and she is supposed to have ashes and bodies trailing behind her. The man told him that she only exists in the dark, where the light can't reach.

But everything about her directly contradicts what the liar had told him on the phone. First of all, she is small and compact and could fit into the palm of Takashi Morinozuka's hand. Second, she seems rather normal - her hands are clean and free of blood as far as he can see. Metaphorically, he's sure they're soaked in red. But her blue eyes are dead and unfeeling.

She makes him nervous, and he is glad she mostly remains out of sight, where she is out of all of their minds.

It's quiet for a month and a half and Yuzuru and Ootori are beginning to talk about releasing her from her contract when she opens the door and opens her mouth for the first time in a month and a half.

"Tell your son to pack a bag, and tell his friends." She says as if she is informing him of the weather. "We should leave immediately. They are trying to kill your son."

She leaves the door and his mouth open, off to pack a bag or clean her guns or kill a man, he's not sure. But Tamaki is awake and packed in 20 minutes, and they are in the car and gone in half an hour.

They stop four more times and it takes no more than an hour for the twins - the last to be picked up - to be crammed in the back with Tamaki and Kyouya and Hani and Mori. In all this time, she does not say a word, even as they turn to her for an explanation.

She makes their driver stop and they file out and watch as she sends him off. They watch as she chooses a car from those parked on the street and hot wires it. They pause only momentarily, then her eyebrows twitch over her dead eyes and they file in, wordless.

In total, they change cars three times, and license plate twice. The longest stretch they drive is the last leg of their trip, and it takes long enough that Hikaru and Kaoru pass out leaning against each other, and Tamaki falls asleep against the window. As the woman pulls onto a winding path, Tamaki suddenly jerks awake with a lurching feeling in his stomach.

"It's only temporary," The woman tells them as she pulls into the driveway. They've arrived at the safe house. "Tomorrow, we are getting on a plane and flying out of Japan." They collectively lurch out of the car - Mori puts a hand on Tamaki's shoulder to steady him when he trips over his deadened feet. The house is set back into the trees and it looks nice enough, if a little run down and, well, _poor_.

Tamaki is afraid to ask where to - he doesn't want those dead eyes on him. Outside, the sun is rising and when he looks at her, she is bathed is shades of rose and gold. It manages to make her look older and more dangerous than before. He clings onto Kyouya's arm and he doesn't object for once.

The woman shows them inside, shows them their rooms, and then she leaves, off to dump the car and get groceries and _probably_ kill a man.

Hikaru is the first to speak after she's left, after they've chosen their rooms and congregated on the back porch that, even at fifteen feet in the air, is hidden by the dense branches of the trees. "Do you think we can trust her? Mom said that she's killed people before."

Kaoru says, "Her eyes are creepy, too. She looks like she's dead. Do you even know her name?"

"I don't particularly think we have a choice, Hikaru." Now that the sun is brighter and higher in the sky, it washes Kyouya out, makes him pale and cold.

"You don't," The woman says from the stairs. Tamaki jerks away, the twins step back, and even Mori blinks. "I'm the only thing keeping you from getting shot or blown up. You don't really have a choice; you just have to trust that I'm going to keep you safe." She wrestles her bags into one hand and opens the sliding glass door to step inside. Over her shoulder, she adds, "My name is Alisa," and leaves them standing on the porch.

* * *

 **The literal only reason I'm rewriting this is because i absolutely adore Lizzy and because i love her and there is legit no other reason. You're so welcome Lizzy and you're lucky I love you so much.**


	2. Update 2

Hello everyone!

I'm sure this is not the note you were expecting or hoping for. I am still working on various projects I've promised to people over the years, like sequels to my Kane Chronicle stories, or various rewrites, so don't worry about that!

But in serious news, I will no longer be uploading them to anymore. I'm moving all of my stories to my AO3 account, which I will link to in my profile, and will host all my old stories and update my new ones there. This profile will still be here, and will still have these stories, but no new updates will be posted here. There's been issues recently with this website, and I've always disliked the formatting and the awkward user interface. But I'm nostalgic for the memories I have writing on here, so I don't want to delete this profile.

So if you want to continue to follow these stories, I recommend reading them on AO3!

Lots of love,

ERidg17


End file.
